fairy_one_piece_tail_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Oars
Oars, also known as both the "Devil" (魔人, Majin) and the "Continent-Puller" (国引き, Kunihiki) was labeled as the 900th Zombie of Moria Gecko's zombie army and was the only one classified as a Special Zombie. He is the zombie that Moria animated with the stolen shadow of Luffy D. Monkey during the Thriller Bark Arc and the ancestor of Little Oars Jr.. ".''" :—Oars. Appearance :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Oars is an extremely large, red-skinned, skull-faced zombie demon who is more than four times the size of an average giant; his sheer size caused Zolo Roronoa and Franky to mistake his body for a large wall upon encountering it up close. Oars has two large horns and long yellow hair that flows from his head to his back. His upper jaw consists mostly of straight-edged molars, while his lower jaw consists of several sharp fangs and two large tusks. He is missing his right eye, and his left arm has "SZ-900" tattooed on it, "SZ" representing "Special Zombie" and "900" being his zombie classification number. His birthday was October 4th. Like other zombies, he is completely stitched up, save for a small portion of his upper right pectoral area that has decayed to reveal ribs and a moldering section of his right bicep. Oars' right arm has been replaced entirely by Hogback, but the joint where his original arm had been connected was not and retains severe signs of frostbite. A blue cloth is stitched across the middle of his stomach; this is actually a curtain that opens up and leads to a compartment located where his digestive system should be. This is a cockpit where Oars's master, Moria Gecko, can sit and watch Oars battle or aid him with his own powers. Apart from the various bandages covering his limbs, Oars wears only a large black loin cloth consisting of three gigantic skulls and a large cross pattern in front strapped onto a rope holding it up. Pre-Timeskip Post-Timeskip * Hair Color: Yellow * Skin Color: Red * Eye Color: Not Seen * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Oars's personality in life is largely unknown, though Hogback implies that he was a ferocious beast hailing from a clan of giants and demons who were especially evil; Oars, in particular, was well known and feared. However, Oars was also very dense, given Chopper's assessment that he ended up dying not from old age or injuries sustained in battle, but by walking around in an extremely cold environment wearing only his loincloth. Due to being implanted with Luffy's shadow, Oars inherited several of Luffy's character traits, including Luffy's desire to become the King of the Pirates. Oars is also unable to tell that Usopp and Sogeking are actually one and the same, but thinks Sanji and his badly-drawn bounty poster look exactly alike. He also retains Luffy's excitability, becoming shocked when he learned that the Straw Hats could not complete Pirate Docking Six due to Robin refusing to take part in it, and shares Luffy's carnivorous nature, having been distracted by being told that there was a large pile of meat to his right. Oars also remembered certain things about Luffy's abilities; he found that it was weird that he did not stretch when using Gum-Gum Blast and found stretching to feel familiar when Moriah later helped him do so. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Cricket Mombran (descendant) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers In life, Oars was an extremely strong beast for a demon, having been given the epithet "Continent Puller" due to his sheer power; with Luffy's shadow animating him as a zombie, he retains his enormous strength, allowing him to perform feats of incredible strength like destroying enormous chains restraining his body simple by standing up, shattering a large portion of a thick steel freezer with a single punch easily moving the massive rudder of Thriller Bark by himself, defeating all the General Zombies at once with a barrage of punches, and even breaking a tower off its foundation to use as a weapon, while his sheer size and weight grant his attacks enough power to effortlessly destroy large buildings. Despite his massive size, Oars is surprisingly fast, having launched a surprise attack on the General Zombies by quickly leaping into the air before they could restrain him and later avoided several attacks from the Straw Hat Pirates and Fairy Tail with his speed and reflexes. In addition, his body is incredibly durable; simply disabling his already damaged right arm required multiple powerful and concentrated attacks from Fairy Tail and the Straw Hat Pirates. Due to having Luffy's shadow within him, Oars can perform some of Luffy's Curséd Fruit-based techniques, namely Gum-Gum Blast, Gum-Gum Rapid Fire, Gum-Gum Bell, Gum-Gum Fist (notably, Oars simply sweeps a single arm at his opponent instead of clotheslining them when using this technique due to his size and inability to stretch), Gum-Gum Volcano, Gum-Gum Whip, Gum-Gum Spear, Gum-Gum Axe, Gum-Gum Double Barrel, Gum-Gum Stamp, Gum-Gum Drill, and Gum-Gum Burst; he also has his own technique called Gum-Gum Butt Stomp (ゴムゴム尻モチ, Gomu Gomu Shirimochi), where he leaps into the air before crushing his opponents with his large rear end. However, Oars cannot stretch his limbs like Luffy does due to not actually possessing the powers of the Gum-Gum Fruit, though this usually does not matter due to the tremendous reach of his arms. With the aid of Moria Gecko's Shadow Revolution, Oars can stretch his limbs like Luffy does, increasing both the power and range of his attacks, as well as contort his body in ways that Luffy cannot, such as becoming a sphere for the attack Oars Ball (オーズ・ボール, Ōzu Bōru); despite this, Oars's body still does not possess the other attributes of Luffy's rubber - most notably, he is still susceptible to attacks that Luffy can normally withstand without injury, such as physical blows lacking Armament Haki and lightning. Since Oars is a zombie, he is immune to pain; this allowed him to withstand and get up from even the Straw Hat Pirates' attacks time after time with seemingly no limit to his stamina or how much damage he could endure, eventually requiring Luffy to completely shatter his spine. However, he still instinctively flinched when he was harmed until he fully comprehended his immunity to pain. Chopper also points out that since Oars cannot feel pain, he will not know which parts of his body are damaged. Like any living being, if his bones and nerves are badly damaged or destroyed, Oars cannot move. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Oars was an evil giant demon called the Continent-Puller. Legend has it that he amassed countries and islands under his control and his band of villains. He also had a family, as Little Oars Jr. is his descendant. Five hundred years ago, Oars died in the Land of Ice. After examining Oars's corpse, Chopper Tony Tony theorized that he died due to exposure to the elements or frostbite upon finding that the giant had been unprepared for the frozen climate, having worn only a loincloth. On top of this, Oars had sustained a serious injury to his right arm, which Hogback later repaired. Synopsis Legacy His fame as a terrible villain and his status as the "Continent-Puller" did not disappear over time. Ten years before encountering Team Natsu of Fairy Tail, the Straw Hat Pirates, Gekko Moriah and Hogback obtained his corpse in order to transform it into a zombie. Even five hundred years after his death, Oars is known widely enough that high-ranking officers of the Navy like Tsuru and Doberman recognized his descendant, Little Oars Jr., on sight and were visibly intimidated by the similar power he displayed. Battles Canon *Oars vs. Zombie Generals *Oars vs. Sanji and Gray *Oars vs. Zolo and Erza *Oars vs. Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu (minus Nami and Luffy) *Oars and Moria vs. Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu (minus Luffy and Brook) *Oars and Moria vs. Nightmare Luffy *Oars vs. Straw Hat Pirates, Team Natsu and Brook Non-Canon See also External links * Oars One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Giants Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Deceased